


A New Beginning

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Art Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold. The rain won’t stop falling, and Arthur is all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin Arts fest 2014  
> Prompt 1  
> written prompt  
> It’s cold. The rain won’t stop falling, and he/she is all alone. And then they see a light coming from far away. 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> Special thanks to dhampir1508 on tumblr for beta'ing it for me.

A NEW BEGINNING

It was raining. It felt like it had been raining forever. It's cold and Arthur knew that he was completely alone. For a moment he didn't even know where he is. He couldn't remember much before waking up. There had been a battle, that much he did know. He could also remember pain, a lot of pain, and a voice... Merlin's voice telling him to stay. Of course he couldn't feel the warmth of his friend's arms around him anymore.

It took Arthur incredibly long to gather the energy to just open his eyes. He could see the stars glittering above him. Though the surroundings definitely felt different, they also felt rather familiar. He knew that he was at the lake, right where Merlin had planned to bring him. For a moment Arthur thought that they had gotten there in time and Merlin had saved him, but that couldn't be right because then Merlin would be here and he wasn't.

Arthur waited a few more moments before the strange sounds he heard in the distance convinced him to sit up. This was definitely not where he remembered being with Merlin. Maybe he was dead and this was the other side. Then again that couldn't be right. The call was rather far off, but Arthur could swear he heard Merlin yelling his name. Merlin wasn't dead so this couldn't be the other side. 

Arthur turned in the direction where he thought he heard Merlin's voice. He couldn't see much of anything aside from a light that seemed to be bobbing up and down and moving closer. For a moment Arthur's mind screamed magic and he should defend himself. Of course hearing Merlin's voice coming from that light eased that worry.

It didn't take very long for Merlin himself to come into view. He was shouting and running, and he definitely looked different since the last time Arthur saw him. It was definitely Merlin though. Arthur would know him anywhere. The moment Merlin got close, he stopped and just stared at Arthur.

“Ar... Arthur...” Merlin gasped softly, dropping the stick he was holding that was emitting the light Arthur saw. “It's really... It's really you...?”

Before Arthur even had a chance to answer he was tackled to the ground by Merlin. Arthur had never been an affectionate person, but he couldn't deny Merlin the hug. He'd almost died after all. He could only assume that it had been hard for Merlin to handle. At least now he was fine and life could move on.


End file.
